within the proposed budget framework. D. Facilities Available (see attached Resources form) PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 09/04, Reissued 4/2006) Page 276 Continuation Format Page Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Wagner, Peter D. RESOURCES FACILITIES: Specify the facilities to be used for the conduct of the proposed research. Indicate the